The present invention relates to a wiping arrangement for wiping a vehicle window.
Wiping arrangements for wiping vehicle windows are widely used. In known wiping arrangements in condition of snow-fall, snow is moved by a wiping element of the arrangement to marginal regions of an area of the vehicle window to be wiped and continuously reduces this area until the arrangement is blocked. This leads to premature deflection of the hinges of the pendulum drive of the arrangement, to deformation of rods of the pendulum drive and occasionally to breakage of an electric motor of the arrangement.